Yuri on Hogwarts
by MalWesDel
Summary: Yuri and his best friend go to Hogwarts and find a variety of different characters, but one sticks out the most...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is the first chapter of the epic fanfiction! I am plaanning on incoprting all of my favourite fandoms into this so watch out becuase your're favourite might be here ;))))))))**_  
 _ **Hope you enhoy! - Mal**_

* * *

Cha[pter one: The Begginign

"Wow! This train is amazing!" I said as I got on the Hogwarts Expresso. "Thank goodness I got that letter from Hogwarts! I don't know if I would have survived another day in that orphanage!"  
I turned to my best friend, Yuri, and grinned. He grinned passively.  
"I am also so excited!" he said, "Spirit, which carriage should we sit in"  
I looked around the room, moving my head around, making my long black shiny hair sway. "That one!" I said, pointing my hand at a carriage waaaaay in the back with all the lights off "It represents my soul."

As we slid the door open we suddenly noticed that the carriage was already taken by a boy. He was sitting on one of the sofas with his headphones in. His dark hair was covering one eye and he had a lip piercing. He was so beautiful my jaw fell off.  
"Hello!" Said Yuri, he was a friendly person. The boy took out one headphone and glanced our way. His eyes were piercing blue.  
"Hi" He said "I'm Victor"  
"You're pretty!" My mouth said automatically. Victor laughed and rolled his eyes. I suddenly wanted to leave and find a different cariege but the doors all locked because the train had started, so me and Yuri sat down opposite Victor.

Yuri took out a pumpinki pie from his pocket and said "Here, you can have a slice if you want"  
"Thank you, Yuri" I scoffed down the pie because I was starving hungry!

* * *

 _ **Pls like and leee a review :))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: sorry for not posting in ages i have shcool. HERES CHAPTER 2 ENJOY! 3...**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

The rest of the train ride was sat in an awkward silence. Yuri kept loking over at the handsome stranger sat opposite from him. The stranger, who's name was Victor, had his headphones on and was staring gloomily out of the window. I rolled my eyes and scoffed down another pie. I had hardly eaten at the orphanage so you couldn't blame me.

Finally the train squealed to a spot and we grabbed our luggage and went out. I didn't have any except for a necklace I kept around my neck. It was in the shape of a lighning bolt. The orphanarium said that they had found it on me when they found me at the door when I was a baby. Oh and also a journal where I kept all my notes on people. I kept that hidden away in my jaket.

"Come on, Spirit, we're going to be latE!" Yuri yelled at me. I hurried along the train, pushing past other students to get to the front. When we both got there, a huge man was standing there.  
"Ho, ho, ho!" he laughed as he juggled his belly with his hands. "Hello, new students I am Hagrid." He had a long brown beard and was very tall. "I'll be taking you to the GREAT HALL"  
"Yay!" a couple of the students yelled. The tall man indicated for them to shut up.  
"As I was saying," He resumed. "We're taking these magical boats to the castle over there" He pointed to the distance where there was a huge castle with spires and ecerything.  
"Wow!" I said  
"Shut up" Said the giant "and get in the boat"  
"Isnt there a capacity for each boat?" one of the students asked  
"No, they're magic"

Everyone got on the boats and they magically moved towards the castle.  
"Wow! This is magical" Yuri whispered to me so that Hagrid wouldn't tell him to shut up.

We arrived at the castle and the grand doors to the GREAT HALL opened up to reveal four loooong tables and one shorter table at the front.  
"Welcome!" said a booming voice from the front, but it sounded like it was coming from all around them. "I am the headmaster, Dumbledore. Welcome new students. You will all line up at the front and put on this hat to be sorted into your correct houses."  
I rolled my eyes, I already knew which house I was gonna be in. Gryffindor all the way!

We all lined up and then finally it was my turn. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said quickly, before it had even touched my head. I smugly got out from the chair and sat down on the table. Next it was Yuri's turn. The hat took a long time to decide. Then suddenly it said "Hufflepuff!" quickly as if it had fallen asleep. I was shocked! My best friend was going to be in Hufflepuff! How disgraceful! I turned around at the table to analyse the people there. There was a ginger kid who was eating a lot and had ragged clothes, maybe he was an orphan as well. There was a girl with big bushy hair reading a book. Ha, what a nerd, I smirked at her. There was another boy as well, he had dark hair and glasses, kinda cute, but too skinny.

Suddenly he looked up at me and said "What do you want?"  
"Oh, urm" I was shocked, I hadn't meant to stare. That's when I saw the scar on his forehead, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt, I instinctively felt for my necklace. "You're scar." I said.  
He rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah I'm the Chosen one, the boy who lived, I get it"  
"The what?" I asked.  
"WELL THAT'S EVERYONE!" Dumble was saying. "Now eat up and get to your dorms its almost midnight and you know what that means!" He glanced over and winked at one of the teachers. He was really hairy and was wearing a nametag that said "Hello my name is Lupin". Everyone laughed. Lupin rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _ **AN: hope you enjoyed : )plesase leave a like and a eview 3 - Moist.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews they meen a lot :) 3 hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Realisation.

I woke up from an eerie slumber in the Gryffindor rooms. I had fallen asleep on the sofa in the common room. I was still disappointed that I wasn't sharing a house with my best friend but whatever, I was warming up to Hufflepuff. Even though they were a bunch of hippies. I got up and walked to my suitcase. I put on my Gryffindor uniform and strutted out the door, directly into someone.  
"OUCH!" I yelled.  
"Out of my way you dweeb!" the person yelled back. I looked up at him. He was a tall muscular blonde boy. He was wearing a letterman Jacket which was definetly not Hogwarts School Uniform.  
"Urm that was rude!" I said to him. He looked down at me and frowned as if he was going to punch me.  
"Chank, no" said a small voice behind him. A small blue creature stepped out from behind him. He had blue spikes sticking out from him and he was carrying lot of books. "Remember what we said about controlling your anger"  
"Yes…" said Chank. "I'm sorry, Spirit"  
"It's okay" I said elegantly, "wait, how do you know my name?"  
"How do I not!" he said excitedly. "You're the most famous person in the school! Besides Harry Potter of course"  
"Who's that?" I asked, but they walked off laughing not answering my question. Oh well, time for my lesson.

My first lesson was Potions with Snape. I ran into the door as I was late.  
"Sorry I'm late sir" I said "I got lost."  
"SIT DOWN!" Snape yelled. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Yuri was in the same class as me! I ran over and sat next to him.  
"Hey Yuri" I said  
"Hey Spirit!" He replied and hugged me "How's Gryffindor?" He chuckled when he said it.  
"It's good!" I said "Why?"  
"No reason" He said, looking around at his fellow Hufflepuff friends who were chuckling. "It's just that Gryffindor isn't exactly….friendly"  
I was shocked. Gyffindor was the best house! I looked around and sudden realisation hit me. The school was split into different houses who each thought was the best. The Ravenclaws and their knowledge or whatever, Slytherins and their cunning, Hufflepuff and their kindness (except for that one kid who was angrily throwing ingredients into a cauldron and yelling "HUFFLEPUFF. IS. NOT. DISGRACEFUL") and Gryffindor with their bravery. Who was really the best? I decided that I would spend the rest of the year proving to everyone that Gryiffndor was the best! And no one was going to get in my way!

Meanwhile, in a deep dank cave.  
"Mwahahahahaha my plan is working!" A hooded figure laughs while staring at a triad of screen all showing different areas of Hogwarts. "All the houses will turn against each other and Hogwarts will collapse HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" the figure's laugh quickly turns into a cough. The figure indicates for their assistant to hand them the pills. A small yellow figure with nine tails hands the figure the pills and walks away, the chains strapped to its legs still clanking.

* * *

 ** _AN: Thank you for reading :) pls leave a review so i can get better thank you - me_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN - Sorruy for the delay i was in hospital. I also finally fgot gta :D and i love it so i thort i would ass it to teh story :D**_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Theft.

One dreary day, I awoke from my slumber. In my room there was a small chest where I stored all my things. This morning there was a small piece of paper on it. I opened it up and saw it was a note addressed to me. "Dear Raven, (or whatever your name is) I have a proposition for you, you will make a lot of money if you come to the library at one o clock and pick up a book labelled "The Spells that Are Forbidden"  
"Huh!" I thought to myself, "That sounds good to me! I could use some money!" I checked my watch and realised it was already 11. "Crap! I need to get ready for class!"

I opened my chest and put on a tight shirt with the My Chemical Romance logo on the front. I then slipped on a denim jacket with patches from lots of bands I like, such as Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco, Fall out Boy, Nirvana, blink 182, the all American rejects, sum 41, yellowcard, all time low, neck deep, fountain of wayne, we the kings, alien ant farm, weezer, 5 seconds of summer, thirty seconds to mars and the offspring. I put on some maroon ripped jeans ant ruffled up my hair to show that I don't really care. Then I walked over to my mirror and spent 45 minutes putting on my black eyeliner and maroon red eye shadow. And obviously my blood red lipstick.

Finally I was ready and I walked out the door. I walked to my class with my eaprhones in and hood up listening to my favourite artist Avril Lavigne. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw my best friend Yuri. He smiled sweetly at me and I took my earphones out.  
"Hello!" He said happily.  
"Why are you so happy?" I questioned him.  
"Because I kiseed the boy"  
"You did what?!" I yelled!  
"You know that hot boy from the train?" Yuri "Victor is his name and I kissed him!"  
"Wow!" I said "Go you!"  
"Thank you! Oh here's our class"  
We reached a door with a sign on the door saying "Spells"  
"Ooh! Spells is my favourite lesson!"

The lesson dragged on but at least we learned Winggardium Levisosa. It makes things float! I checked my watch and saw that it was almost one. I ditched Yuri and Victor as they were making out on a bench and I ran to the library. In the library I searched the room for the book.  
"Aha!" I said and I picked up the book. Suddenly a face appeared where the book had been. I screamed in shock. The face laughed and laughed a somewhat evil laugh. The man walked around the bookcase to where I was. He was a tallish man and he smelled homeless. He was wearing a shirt that looked like it had never been washed and jeans that looked the same. His hair was balding and his face was scarred.  
"Hey" he said to me "I'm Trevor."  
"Hello" I replied, holding my nose.  
"I sent you the note, I heard you were the best"  
"I am" I said back, not knowing what I was supposed to be the best at.  
"Good!" Trevor turned his back on me "Follow me!"  
I complied, he led me to the back of the library where there was a private room. We walked inside. Inside there was a big board of paper and lines and stuff. I looked around and saw a man in a suit and a cute black guy with a cool hoodie on. There was also a man with glasses in a wheelchair, he looked like he was in charge.  
"This is Michael" Trevor pointed to the suited man, "and this is Franklin" he pointed to the cute black man.  
"Yeah we get it now lets do this thing!" said the guy in the wheelchair. "Franklin, tell her the plan"  
"Okay so we need to steal something from Snape's room. We know that it is in a little box in his safe. So Michael Is helicoptering us in and you me and Trevor will go down and grab it."  
"Sweet, lets do it!" I said.  
"We have to wait till hes giving a lesson." Michael said. I checked my watch.  
"I think that's now" I said.  
"Let's do it quick then" they all said and stood up and left.

We all got in the helicopter and flew above Snape's room. "Okay lets go in!" Franklin yelled over the noise. We strapped into a rope and we jumped down through Snapes window with a crash. Luckily he wasn't in there so he didn't hear. Trevor and I rushed to the door with our machine guns to make sure no one was coming while Franklin ran over to the safe and started hacking in.  
"Hurry up, Frank" Trevor said, "we don't have much time"  
"I am hurry upping" Franklin said back.  
"Uh oh," I said, peeking through the door I could see a figure that looked like Snape walking back to the room. "Snape's coming back!" I whisper yelled.  
"Crap!" Franklin said hurry upping even more.  
"Quicker!" Trevor said, putting his mask on in preparation. I copied him and put mine on.  
Snape was getting closer and closer to the door.  
"Got it!" Franklin said finally. He grabbed the wand and we all jumped out the wondow and onto the rope just in time to see Snape open the door and gasp. Luckily we were wearing our masks so he didn't recognise us.

When we climbed the rope up to the helicopter we all gasped and took off our masks.  
"Haha!" laughed Trevor "We did it!"  
"When do I get paid?" I asked.  
"When we land" Michael said. "We will all go our separate ways and never speak of this, understood?"  
"Yes sir!" I mocked.

When we landed Franklin and I got off but Trevor and Michael rode off in the helicopter. We waved goodbye to them.  
"How come you're not going with them?" I asked as we walked inside.  
"I'm a student here." He tilted his head to look at me and smiled. His dimples were cute.  
"Cool" I said, at a loss for words.  
"Do you wanna come back to my room?" He asked, grabbing my hand. It was big.  
"Sure thing!" I blushed.

We went back to his room and as soon as the door was closed he grabbed me and kissed me, hard. When he stopped he whispered "I've been wanting to do that all day" I grinned at him and took off my jack, pressing myself against his hard body. I felt a growth coming from his jeans. His hands weren't the only thing that was big. He kissed me again and picked me up and threw me on his bed. He took his shirt off and took off mine as well. He laid on top of me and we made love. His long schlong went inside me and it was painful. I moaned and moaned and pain suddenly turned to pleasure. He thrust and thrust himself in and out of me and finally he ejaculated his man juice inside me.  
"Oh no" I thought, "He didn't wear protection" I was so in the moment that I had forgotten to ask him to put on a protection spell. We laid there on the bed for a while out of breath. I could already feel the spawn growing inside my stomach.

* * *

 _ **AN - thank yuou for reading dont forge to lie and review! :D - malk**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Affair.

"I can't do this" he whispered to me.  
"Why not?" I whispered back, rubbing his leg.  
"I'm w-w-with CHank" he stuttered as his lip quivered at my touch.  
I leaned in closer to his ear and whispered "He doesn't have to know."

I thought back to how I had gotten into this situation. I had been laying in Franklin's bed thinking about the parasite growing inside me. I had to come up with a plan. Aha! I thought to myself as I came up with a plan.

I walked to the therapist's office and looked at the door. "Dr Sonic the Hedgehog" I read out loud. I opened the door and there he was sitting in his chair behind a desk. He looked up at me and adjusted his glasses on his blue forehead. He tilted his head and asked "How can I help you?"  
I walked up to him slowly and grabbed his face. "I need you inside me Sonic."  
"That's Dr The Hedgehog to you" He said quickly.  
"Kiss me, you aqua sex machine!" I leaned down and kissed him on his big blue lips. He protested to begin with but then sank into it. I felt a bulge grow. It wasn't as big as Franklin's but itll do.  
He pulled back quickly "But im with CHank I cant do this."  
"He doesn't need to know."  
He quickly pushed me back. "No I cant do this!"  
Urgh my plan hadn't worked. Time for Plan B.  
"I'm Preganant." I said, crying.  
"What?" Sonic was confused.  
"Im Pragnent" I repeated. Sonic sat quietly for a moment. He stood up and wondered around the room, his blue spikes flowing in the wind.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Sonic said instinctively.  
The door opened in came….Chank!  
"Oh hello baby!" Sonic said.  
I wiped the tears from my eyes. CHank look at me and then to Sonic.  
"Sorry I didn't realise you had a patient."  
"It's okay I was just leaving" I said, flipping my hair and leaving the room.

I rubbed my baby bump as I walked to my room (I was allowed to skip classes because I was pregnant). I opened the door and found Yuri sitting on my bed. He looked at me.  
"YOU'RE PRIGNINT!" he yelled.  
"Yes, Yuri! I am!" I yelled back.  
"Why didn't you tell me!"  
"I was going to but I forgot!"  
"How could you forget about me!"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"But I love you, Spirit!"  
I gasped.  
"Oh" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Victor. He was holding a bunch of roses. "I thought you loved me!"  
"Victor…"  
"Don't speak to me!" Victor threw down the roses and barged out of the room.  
"Now look what you did!" Yuri said. He ran after Victor.  
Great! Now all my friends hate me! I ran over to my bed and threw myself down on my bed and cried. I felt my baby bump grow bigger. It would be soon when my child is born.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: SOTTRY FOR THE DEALY I WAS IN TYHE HOSPOITAL THANK YOU :)**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Birth

I woke up and screamed. My child was coming and it wasn't going to wait. I pulled the sheets off my bed and saw a head sticking out of my hoo hoo  
"Oh dear." I said. Yuri rushed in holding Victor's hand. He was followed by the father, Franklin, and he was dragging along his girlfriend Amy The Hedgehog. (I rolled my eyes at Amy's dumb face). Then the doctor came in, he was wearing a long white coat and a little hat.  
"Hello Spirit my name is George Washington and I'll be your doctor today" said Dr Washington.  
"Thank you" I said, not knowing what to say and awkwardly looking around at the audience as George Washington stuck his hand in my pish flaps. He fiddled around for a bit and pulled out a small creature.  
"ew" my instinctual reaction. "I mean, aww how cute."  
George Washington put my baby down and put his hand back in to check for any internal bleeding.  
"I have to do this because sometimes the baby eats at the lining if it gets hungry." George explained. Suddenly he gasped "Theres another baby in here!"  
"Oh cool" I said cooly, trying to stay cool with Franklin in the room.  
George Washington felt around my inner meat wallet and pulled out another chubby little critter.  
"Jesus Christ its even uglier than the last one!" I yelped. Everyone gasped. Amy smirked. "I mean, ooh wow he's beautiful" I corrected, tears ruining my make up.

SUDDENLY! A huge flash filled up the room and a dark portal appeared in the room. A dark cloaked hooded figure stepped out spookily.  
"Hello!" it said. "Im here for the babies."  
George Washington looked at the figure in the hood and snatched up the babies. I thought he was going to protect them but instead he cackled evilly and jumped into the portal followed by the hooded figure.

"MY BABIES!" I yelled, I got up from the bed and the remaining blood slipped out of me. I tried to run to the portal but I slipped on my blood, I managed to get my hand in though but the portal closed and my hand disappeared with it. I looked at the stub that was now on my arm.  
"Oh dear." I said and passed out in the pool of my blood.

* * *

 _ **ANP THANK YOUY FOR TRREEDING PLS LIKE ME 0 MEL :)**_


End file.
